five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
The Penguin
FNAC= The Penguin is an animatronic antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Before the game was planned, the Penguin was simply a fan-made animatronic created by Emil Macko. Appearance The Penguin is a short-black penguin animatronic in a tuxedo with a white face, a red bowtie, one black button, a protruded orange beak, orange flippers for feet, black flippers for arms, and blue eyes. Locations The Penguin starts off camera, then opens one of the doors in the Main Party Room. He will then proceed to move to the Main Hall 1, the Main Hall 2, and finally appearing at the doorway in the Entrance Hall. His shiny eyes are lower down, so the player might miss the Penguin when looking at the right door. Behavior Unlike the others, the Penguin does not kill the player, and instead stands below the office desk, closing or opening random doors while the camera is up while saying "Can I take your order". The way he gets in is unique and he will actually go away if the player stares at him while he is at the door, so the player doesn't need to close it if they stare at him, but he will get in if the player has the door open and look at the left side or when the monitor is up. When he gets in the lights will flicker for a few seconds and he will be sitting under the office desk. Trivia *The Penguin's voice was made with Codewelt.com. **The voice is oddly deep despite his size. *This is the only animatronic in both FNAC 1 and 2 that doesn't have a jumpscare. *The Penguin is known to be the smallest animatronic in the FNAC series. *In tumblr, he is missing his left eye. **This likely refers to Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Emil Macko often refers to him as "Legless R2D2". **According to Emil, the Penguin has wheels, presumably on his feet. |-|FNAC 2= The Penguin, also known as the Withered Penguin, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state. Appearance The Penguin is now a short very withered penguin animatronic. The only thing that can be seen of him is his withered face without eyes. His colors and beak are also missing as his face is now just plain silver, and is slightly burned, part of his bowtie is also missing and parts of his head are also missing. Behavior If the player spots the Penguin on camera, he'll crash their security system, leaving them unable to use the cameras and telephones and thus vulvernable to the other animatronics. The player can escape his attack by quickly changing to another camera or exiting the Maintenance Panel. Trivia *The Penguin first appeared in the fourth teaser, in the same pose as his ingame pose. Brightening the teaser revealed he was transparent, having one of the rooms behind him. *His behaviour is very similar to Phantom BB in FNAF 3, in which he doesn't kill the player, but holds the player back from keeping away the other animatronics for a short period of the time (Unless the camera is quickly closed or switched, which is once again, very similar to Phantom BB). The way he appears up close to the camera is especially similar to how Phantom BB is seen on cameras. *The Penguin is one of the four characters that don't have a counterpart, the others being Chester, RAT and Blank. *This is the only animatronic in both FNAC 1 and 2 that doesn't have a jumpscare. *The Penguin is known to be the smallest animatronic in the FNAC series. *Due to his slightly burned face, he may be a foreshadowing of the fire in The Factory after Night 6. **This fact is very similar to phantoms from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, since they were foreshadowng of the fire of Fazbear's Fright. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Penguin title 1.png|The Penguin in the main menu screen. Penguin title 2.png|The Penguin twitching in the main menu screen. Penguin title 3.png|The Penguin twitching in the main menu screen. Output rKsbjl.gif|The Penguin twitching in the main menu screen. Penguin.png|The Penguin from the Extra screen. Penguin.gif|Custom night portrait Gameplay Five nights at candy s official the penguin by thesitcixd-d91xnqu.png|The Penguin in the Main Party Room. Penguin cam 12 dark.png|The Penguin in the Main Party Room, Night Vision Off. Penguin cam 2.png|The Penguin in the Main Hall 1. Penguin cam 2 dark.png|The Penguin in the Main Hall 1, Night Vision Off. Penguin cam 3.png|The Penguin in the Main Hall 2. Penguin cam 3 dark.png|The Penguin in the Main Hall 2, Night Vision Off. Penguin cam 5.png|The Penguin in the Entrance Hall. Penguin door.gif|The Penguin at the door. Penguin office.png|The Penguin in The Office. Penguin office closeup.png|A closeup of the Penguin sitting under Mary Schmidt's desk. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu penguin semerone.gif|The Penguin on the main menu 94.png|Withered Penguin from the Extras menu Gameplay 953 pre crash penguin.png|The Penguin before crashing the security system. 955 Penguin crash.png|The Penguin crashing the security system. Minigames Penguin_minigame.gif Miscellaneous 04.png Teasers Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png| The Penguin's teaser in FNaC. FNaC2Penguin.png|A teaser for FNaC2 featuring The Penguin, with a withered look. Thepenguinfnac2bright.png|The Penguin's FNaC2 teaser brightened, revealing Cam 012 behind him. Tumblr Tumblr nhtritWo7T1tlqf51o1 1280-1.png Tumblr nhwg9tH6wh1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1 1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png|Emil Ace Macko's thank you group picture featuring all animatronics from the first game including the Nightmare Candy Head (Tumblr). It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Gamejolt Penguin thank you image full body by joltgametravel-d9ttsnm.png|The Penguin's official image from thank you image. It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. In-Game Z1fbLoO.png|Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series. Penguin Category:New & Shiny Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Withered